Generally, in recent years, a pouch container has been widely used for beverage for its transportation and cost advantages.
However, such a pouch container has a problem that the self-standing ability is deteriorated due to its flexibility.
Although a self-standing pouch container such as a standing type pouch and a M-shaped pouch container has been proposed, since it is designed not to provide a definite-straight standing state even when the content such as beverage or other liquids is filled therein, when displaying the same, the aesthetic aspect of the pouch container is deteriorated due to its deformation in part.
Furthermore, when the pouch container is employed for a pump dispenser container, since additional rigid supporting case is required, it is a troublesome for a user while increasing the costs.